utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Juuji
|- | colspan="6"| FULL NAME: Jūji ("十字''"'') ALIAS: Juuji, Juu NAME INTERPRETATION: "十字" is "cross" in Japanese. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: DOUBLEloid MODEL: X55 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|'female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'D3 - B4' | style="text-align:center;"|'RELATED CHARACTERS' | Cross '''(brother/ genderbend) '''Hikari (fellow DOUBLEloid) Min-Ki (fellow DOUBLEloid) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 22 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Tumblr |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align: center; "| 700 lbs (317.52 kg) | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: center; "| Giant Fork | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | hitagashi |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align: center; "| 5'6" (167.64 cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'hitagashi' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Official Art Tumblr |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|1 February | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"| colors, food, singing in the rain/shower, dancing | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|YouTube Playlist |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | 28 February | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|gray clothes, muted colors in clothes, messy rooms, anything that triggers her HP | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|'N/A' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Tends to be chipper and enthusiastic, likes being alone but also likes people enough to hang around them at times. Adores to decorate and paint. Has a HOMICIDE PROTOCOL that makes her unbalanced and violent. Becomes disorderly and gleefully malevolent. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark brown Earphones:'' ''Blue. Two headbands, one on top and one on back. Mic is adjustable. Has a cross motif. Cross and ring glow when singing. Eye color: Bright green or bright yellow (yellow for HP) Markings: '''Eyes have a target symbol in them. '''Clothes: '''Blues. Has a jacket and shirt that go over leggings and a tank top. Jacket and skirt both have green patches that glow when she sings. Wears gloves with loose wristbands over them and boots. '''Others: Has a button under her tongue that de/activates her HP. HP everything green turns yellow and everything yellow turns green. Everything else goes monochrome. Nationality/Race: Android Facts "Food? What food? Where is it?" | "HAHAHA! RUN, RUN, RUN LITTLE GLITCHES!" *Dislikes muted colors when she can control it. *Has a very unhealthy obsession with singing in the rain. *Admires anyone who can eat more than her. *Loves to eat. *Made of a heavy alloy that makes her super heavy. *To achieve her HP: G-5 (shift up half a bar). *To achieve her genderbend Cross: G+25F+7 (F+7 is optional and also, shift down on the piano roll at your discretion). ACTs V1 = released, CV *oto is a bit off but useable if you know how to fix it V2 = in production, 4 banks *''V2'' the standard CV bank *VCV *VC CV *CV VC APPENDs in production WHISPER = a soft bank, CV and VCV *'CV '= softlyWHISPER *'VCV '= stageWHISPER ECHO = a spookier bank? echo effect on the V2 CV bank SWEET = a high and soft bank, CV and VCV *'CV' = SWEETsugar *'VCV' = SWEETcandy SCREAM = a harsh and growling bank, VCV FORCE = a strong bank, CV and VCV *'CV' = tornadoFORCE *'VCV' = hurricaneFORCE Other Languages in production *English *Korean *Latin Usage Clause Juuji V1 Voicebank is here . Her V2 voicebank is in the works as are a few appends and a VCV (with appends as well). Because of V1's poor otoing I had her as a WIP but she's... really not. She just has bad V1 Otoing, easy fixes. Disclaimer: Please note that not all these songs are created by this UTAU's creator. Anything that it is used in otherwise are not under the creator's control and have no hold on the creator's belief. This UTAU is not the most perfect voicebank, not all things work perfectly for everyone. Gallery Juuji ref.png|Juuji Reference Sheet HP ref.png|HP Reference Sheet Juuji Character Image.png|Character Image Juuji WHISPER char image.png|WHISPER Character Image Juuji ECHO char image.png|ECHO Character Image Rules of Use Follow the basic UTAU rules. #This UTAU is free to use so long as the other rules are adhered to. #Please don't use this UTAU for religious or political expression. Carols and hymns are fine but that's it. #In cases of adult material: do not use this UTAU in such a way without correct warnings. It might be smart not to use it with explicit material. #If in need of contact, please contact the sites within the readmore. #Do not redistribute this UTAU voicebank and do not alter it. More Terms of Use #Please link to me in the event that you use this UTAU or tag it with "hitagashi" so that I can see it because I enjoy knowing what people do with my work. However, if it appears to be in situations disregarding the rules above I will contact you to remove the content. #Please, if you're adding to the personality for an image or such, don't disregard what's already been established. #Juuji's name might MEAN cross but this doesn't mean she's meant for religion. I meant the symbol itself. #Please, please, PLEASE contact the creator with questions (not in reference to the third person chatter here though). If you are unsure if the content is unacceptable, please ask. #If you use this voicebank to sing copyrighted songs, please be careful of posting them. If it's something that might get you into trouble please don't, the creator doesn't want you in trouble for using this UTAU. This article was written by the creator of Juuji, please do not edit. Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids produced in USA Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids